I'm Falling in Love with you
by From-Out-of-This-World
Summary: Ron and Hermione realize their true feelings for each other. A seventh yearish fic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, wake up!"

Hermione opened her eyes to see her mother in the doorway.

"Huh?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Hermione, you're meeting Harry and Ron today," Mrs. Granger said.

"Oh," Hermione said yawning. "I'm up,"

Mrs. Granger smiled before disappearing into the other room.

Hermione smiled. She had been looking forward to seeing both Harry and Ron.

As she was getting ready, her father called her down to breakfast.

"COMING!" Hermione called down to him.

As soon as she was ready, she looked in the mirror, admiring her outfit. She was wearing a mini, and a shirt that showed a little too much stomach.

She ran a brush through her hair one last time before excitedly running down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Young lady, you are NOT going anywhere in that ridiculous outfit," Mr. Granger said. "I don't even know how you acquired it. Your mother and I would have never bought that outfit for you."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I agree Hermione, it's too revealing on you." Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione threw up her hands.

"It is not!"

"Yes it is Hermione," Mr. Granger said. "Now go change,"

Hermione glared at her father for a moment before turning on her heel, and stomping upstairs.

She changed out of her mini, and instead put on a pair of her favorite jeans. She didn't feel like changing her shirt, so instead she just threw a sweatshirt over it.

When she returned downstairs, Hermione didn't even go back into the kitchen to have breakfast.

"I'll be in the car Mum," She called to her mother before slamming the door behind her.

On the way to Ron's house, Hermione suddenly had butterflies in her stomach from remembering her last visit to Ron's.

FLASHBACK

While Hermione was visiting Ron and Harry, they had all decided to throw a party. About one hour after the guests had arrived, they went upstairs to Ron's room to play games. After deciding to play spin-the-bottle, they all sat down in a circle. Once it was Hermione's turn to spin the bottle, she became nervous.

"Okay, I'm ready," Hermione said as she took a deep breath.

As the bottle spun, she was afraid it would land on someone she didn't know. It spun, and spun, and spun, and she wasn't sure if it was ever going to stop. As it finally slowed down, Hermione realized that it had landed on…Ron.

She sighed a sigh of relief as Ron walked over to her.

"Are you ready?" He asked nervously.

Hermione nodded, avoiding his gaze.

_Great,_ She thought. _I get to kiss my best friend, and it might just ruin our friendship. _

As they entered the dark closet, Ron started to babble.

"Uh, you look really good tonight Hermione,"

Hermione smiled, feeling confused. This was how she always dressed, and he hadn't ever made comments on it.

"Thank you Ron, you do too,"

For a moment they just stood there.

"Ron, if we are going to live through this, we might as well kiss and get it over with."

"Uh…yeah, I guess we should," Ron said quietly.

"I was joking just so you know," Hermione said as Ron looked up.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that,"

They both smiled, and before they knew it, their lips had met and formed a perfect kiss. Ron didn't want to pull away from her, but there was a knock on the door, breaking the kiss apart.

"Times up you two!" Harry called.

"Coming," Hermione said softly. She looked up into Ron's eyes.

Ron smiled, and together, they walked out of the closet.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hermione looked out the window, feeling very nervous inside.

_Does this mean we're together now?_ She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hermione slowly got out of the car, Ron and Harry stepped out of the front door. Harry politely went over to Mrs. Granger and shook her hand.

"Hello Mrs. Granger, you look lovely today," Harry said.

"Why, thank you Harry. You don't look so bad yourself."

Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes together.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said flirtatiously.

"Hi Hermione," Ron said nervously, "You look really nice today."

"Ron, not to point out the obvious, but, this is what I always wear."

"Well, you look especially nice."

As Mrs. Granger pulled cautiously out of the driveway,(she wanted to make sure Hermione would be "just hanging out" with the boys) Harry realized Hermione and Ron were flirting. He smiled. He was the same way with Ginny.

"Okay you love birds, let's go inside."

Once inside, Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable. Ron's parents were gone…they were unchaperoned in Ron's house. These thoughts kept running through Hermione's head over and over again. By the looks on Ron's and Harry's faces, they were thinking it too.

"So…how have you been Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Nervous," responded Hermione, laughing softly.

"What? Why are you nervous?"

"I've just been thinking about...ah, never mind."

"Come on Hermione you can tell us," Harry said.

"Okay, okay, Ron, I'll spill."

"Should I leave the room?" Harry asked slowly.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, both blushing.

"Okay! I'll leave." Harry said as he got up and disappeared into another room.

As Harry was leaving, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, so, I might as well get this over with," Hermione babbled.

"Okay..."

'Well, Ron we were just friends up to this point and I was wondering if we still are or more than that."

"Well Hermione, what do you want?"

"The kiss in the closet was really sweet and all, but, what about Harry?"

"I'll be okay!" yelled Harry from the next room over.

Ron and Hermione just looked at each other, smiled, laughed, and then walked out the room hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Hermione went over to Ron's house.

"Ron, I really like you, but, we just need to something more than holding hands," complained Hermione.

"Are you asking me to kiss you Hermione? You know, this was much easier in the closet."

"Gosh Ron, I never really knew you actually _liked_ it in the closet," Hermione said teasingly.

"Oh! Well, yeah, I loved it."

"Good. You might get more of it soon."

The next two weeks went on boringly for Hermione. All she_ ever_ did was hold Ron's hand.

Finally, something amazing happened. Hermione was home alone with Harry and Ron playing Twister©. It was Ron's turn to go and Hermione was getting very uncomfortable.

"Ron, right hand red," Harry said.

"Okay, _okay_!" Ron exclaimed stubbornly.

As Ron was sliding his hand onto the red circle, he lost his balance and fell directly on top of Hermione.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione!" Ron said as he began to blush.

"No, No, It's alright," Hermione said. She was enjoying the fact that Ron was directly on top of her.

"Um, Hermione...Can I kiss you?" Ron asked nervously.

"Um, no," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh, um, okay?"

"Ron! I was being sarcastic!" Hermione said as she slapped him across the arm playfully.

"So...I _can_ kiss you?"

"Of course you can Ron," Hermione said as she batted her eyelashes.

The kiss they shared was beautiful. Ron's tongue found its way into Hermione's mouth, and Hermione accepted it with joy. By the time they pulled apart, they were gasping for breath. Once they had enough oxygen, Ron bit Hermione's lower lip.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Hermione as she rubbed her lip. "That hurt."

"Sorry Hermione," said Ron apologizing.

As Hermione got up, she said, "That's okay." She paused and thought about what they were going to do next. "I know what we can do!" Hermione exclaimed, "Who wants to play tag?"

"Not it!" said Harry, but nobody heard him.

"Not it!" squealed Hermione as she started to run away. "Bet you can't catch me!"

"We'll see about that!"

As Hermione and Ron ran out of the room, Harry looked hurt.

"That's okay guys, I'll be alright by myself," Harry said with all of the sadness in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later, Ron was over at Hermione's house; alone in her room.

Ron was looking around her room, quite amazed at all the books she had.

He walked over to her book shelves, and scanned over all of the books; becoming quite interested in a certain book that was titled _Your Guide to Great Kissing_

Ron took the book off the shelf and thumbed through it.

"Why in the world would Hermione have a book like this?" He asked himself aloud.

He had become quite interested in the book, when he heard Hermione coming up the stairs.

"Ron?"

Ron quickly stashed the book under the bed.

He put on an innocent look as she came in.

"Um, hey, Hermione,"

She noticed he was blushing.

"Are you all right Ron?" she asked him.

"I'm fine," Ron replied as he walked over to her.

Now. He could kiss her in his usual way, or he could try some of those new techniques from the book…

Definitely the book.

"It's amazing-all the books you have…"

"Yeah," Hermione laughed.

"Have…have you read them all?"

"Almost…except this one book I got from my friend as a joke. I think it was called 'Your Guide to Kissing' or something like that."

Ron laughed nervously.

She walked over to the bookshelf.

"Hmm…well, it _was_ here, but now it seems to have disappeared."

"Funny," Ron said nervously as he turned away from her.

He was blushing.

"Oh wait, here it is,"

Hermione bent down and picked up the book which was sticking out from under the bed.

"I wonder how it got here…"

"Yeah, I wonder…" Ron said.

"So," he said, desperate to change the subject.

Hermione looked up from the book and put it back on her shelf.

"So..."

Ron walked over to Hermione. And as he did, he realized how sexy she looked.

He put his arms around Hermione, and led her over to the bed.

Once they were at the bed, he started to kiss her on the lips.

Once the kiss started to get intense, Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable.

_They were in her bedroom, pretty much on the bed, and all alone. _

She had noticed that Ron was kissing her in many new ways; ways in which she could have sworn were in the book…

Oh well, she wasn't complaining, she was enjoying it. He was quite good.

As Ron pleasured her with his tongue, she realized Ron had taken off her shirt.

And now he was taking off her bra.

_Oh God. _

And now he was feeling her breasts with all the passion he had.

As she pulled away, Ron moaned. It was the most sexual experience he had ever had.

He rested his head on her shoulder.

A shiver went down her spine as she felt Ron's warm breath on her neck.

"Ron?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Did you by any chance happen to look at my book?"

"What?"

"You know, the 'Your Guide to Great Kissing' book?"

"Um…"

"Ronald?"

"Okay, okay, so I did. Sorry 'Mione,"

"Why are you sorry Ron? It was a great experience. You learn techniques pretty fast, I should say," Hermione said.

Ron smiled.

He had become quite glad that he had decided to look at that book.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione quickly pulled off Ron's shirt. As she stared at his chest, Ron began to blush.

"What? Never saw a girl look at your chest before?"

"Well, no, not really. Only when I used to swim did I show off my chest,"

As Ron said this, he made body building poses.

"Oh, and in the shower," he added.

"You show your chest off to girls in the shower?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no actually, just to myself."

Hermione laughed.

"Good."

She began to plant kisses from his collarbone down to his belly button.

Ron let out a low moan.

"You're not the only one who learned from that book," she said in a sexy voice.

"Wha? I thought you said you didn't read it,"

"I said I didn't read_ all_ of it Ron, I never said I didn't ready _any _of it,"

Ron grinned.

"And what did you learn?"

Hermione smiled.

"I'll show you."

She slowly climbed on top of him, running her finger along his chest as she went.

She was only inches away from his lips when she felt something hard against her thigh.

_Oh my._

Ron blushed, and opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione put a finger to his mouth.

"Shh,"

She lowered her mouth into his, forming an endless kiss. She slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth, and toyed around with his own.

She broke away for a moment, just to lick his chest.

Ron softly began to moan, as she moved back up to his mouth.

"Oh, and by the way, Harry is coming over,"

It took a while for this to sink into Ron's mind.

"Wait, what?"

"Harry. Is. Coming. Over."

As soon as Hermione said this, Harry walked into the room to see Ron and Hermione both bare-chested on the bed.

"Whoa, okay then…maybe I should have knocked…well, I'll be waiting in the living room,"

Before leaving the room, he glanced at Hermione.

"Harry, stop looking at her like that!" Ron said as he covered Hermione.

"Sorry about that Ron; never really seen anything like that before," he pointed at Hermione.

Hermione was furious.

"Harry, GET OUT!"

"Fine, fine, I'll leave, but just so you know, I'm probably never going to see those again," he pointed to Hermione again.

"Probably, what's probably?" Ron asked. His blood was boiling so much that his ears were turning red.

"Harry, it's rude to point!" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

_Oh God, why won't he just leave?_ she thought.

"Okay, fine, I'm leaving now," Harry said as he shut the door behind him.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you look beautiful when you're naked and angry at the same time," Ron said with his trademark smirk.

Hermione started to giggle and hit him with her pillow.

She leaned back into his face and slipped her tongue into his mouth one last time, before pulling away and biting her bottom lip.

"We should probably get dressed now," she grabbed her shirt and bra.

"Wait, before you do,"

Ron softly grabbed her breasts and gave them a little squeeze.

Then, as he caressed her right nipple, he softly began to suck and tease the left.

Hermione moaned.

She smiled and slowly got off of him.

As he stood up, the crotch of his pants were sticking straight out.

He pulled on his shirt, before walking out of her room with a grin.

_Oh God… _Hermione thought. _He really knows how to pleasure a girl_.


End file.
